iHave a Secret Girlfriend
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Where does Freddie go after iCarly? Who is Freddie constantly texting? Why is Freddie less dorky? Does Carly and Sam know what's going on with Freddie? Does Freddie's mom know what's going on with Freddie? Will Carly and Sam find out what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another iCarly fanfic.

No one's POV

After the web-show, Freddie is sitting on a blue beanbag chair texting, with a smile on his face and the two girls are watching him wondering who's he texting.

"Who do you think he's texting?" Carly said looking at Freddie.

"Maybe his mom." Sam said and Freddie smiled more.

"My mom needs me home to make walnut butter." Freddie said.

"Walnut butter?" Carly said.

"Don't ask." Freddie said and left the studio.

"Why would he text his mom smiling?" Sam asked and Carly shrugged.

Freddie walked down the stairs to see a girl with light pink hair in the lobby waiting and he walked up to her smiling.

"Hi Kate." Freddie said.

"Hi Freddie." Kate said and they pecked each other on the lips. Lewbert looked at them. "Let's go."

"Wait." Freddie said and walked to Lewbert handing him money. "Twenty dollars not to Carly and Sam." Lewbert grabbed the money.

"Deal." Lewbert said.

"Are you still going to therapy?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Lewbert said and Freddie walked to Kate who grabbed his hand. They walked out of the apartment building.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I walked out of the apartment building holding my girlfriend's hand. Kate is short for Kaitlin, we've been girlfriend and boyfriend for five months. I mean it's pretty unique how she spells her name and instead of Carly, I took the time to get to know her. I always let her choose the place when we go on dates and we just walked down the sidewalk holding hands.

"Where do you want to go on a date?" I asked.

"How about to the movies and not watch the movie." Kate said and I knew what that meant.

"Sure." I said and we walked to the movie theater happy to be with my girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: So Freddie has a girlfriend? Does Carly and Sam know?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's POV

I'm sitting on the hand rail at the school reading a book that Freddie gave to me called The Alchemyst, and books are awesome. It's like a traveling TV in your head and I started to get interested in it.

"Kate." A voice said and I looked at my best friend Rachel.

"Uh." I asked.

"So were did you Freddie go?" Rachel said.

"To the movies and we didn't watch the movie." I said and for you who don't know we were making-out through the movie.

"Cool." Rachel said and smiled. "I have to get to my mom's class before she gives me detention and grounds me again for being late, bye." Rachel left and I guess it's hard for having a class with your mom or dad. I looked at the door to see Freddie, Carly, and Sam walk in. I know Carly and Sam from their web-show.

I hate it when Sam is mean to Freddie for no reason. Sure he is dorky but he is sweet, kind, and caring. I rather pick a dork like Freddie, over a jerk any day. When Carly and Sam wasn't looking, Freddie waved at me. I waved at him and he smiled. I looked back at the book and looked at Freddie that's ignoring Carly and Sam talking to each other.

Freddie walked to his locker and started to talk to Mason, Rachel's boyfriend. Maybe we can double date sometime, like go to Karaoke Jam, that weirdly named karaoke place. I looked at the boys and Mason walked away. Freddie walked up to me and smiled.

"I talked Mason into going on a double date with us." Freddie said.

"Where to." I asked.

"Karaoke Jam." Freddie said and to me that was weird. I was thinking about that and Freddie did what I was thinking. That's something I like about out relationship, because we think alike. "I better get back to them before Sam says something like 'Fredstink stop talking to her before you make her throw-up.' or something like that."

I looked at Sam and glared at her head wishing I had heat vision to melt her head off for being mean to Freddie. I looked at Freddie and he walked to the girls upset that he had to leave me. I'm upset to because I've been his girlfriend for five months and I never met his friends. I let him meet my friends. I think I'll talk to him about that soon and I hope that I can finally meet them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and delay. Anyway, do you some songs that I can use for the karaoke place? Again, sorry for the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I like to thank the people who gave me song ideas for this chapter

* * *

No one's POV

Mason, Rachel, Freddie, and Kate walked in Karaoke Jam to hear some girl singing Mine by Taylor Swift. They sat at a table and lights are moving around.

"So. Do you like it when people think they can sing but can't?" Rachel said and they chuckled.

"Yeah. It's hilarious." Freddie said and some other girl is singing Round and Round by Selena Gomez. Carly and Sam sat at their table. They looked at her and Mason looked at them.

"Are you two on a date?" Mason asked and the two girls started denying at the same time.

"Ewe." Sam said and Mason just shrugged.

"Just asking." Mason said and Freddie chuckled, finding it funny that Mason thought that Carly and Sam is on a date.

"Why did you think that?" Carly said.

"I'm a supporter of gay and lesbian marriages." Mason said. "And I also think Pluto should be a planet." Sam stood up.

"Just because Pluto is small and off it's orbit doesn't mean it shouldn't be a planet." Sam said.

"I'm with ye." Mason said and stood up. "Give me Pluto, or give those scientists death." Rachel stood up to.

"Is there a third option?" Rachel said and everyone in the place is watching them. The three standing teens looked at the faces and they started to mumble to each other. "We better sit down."

"Yeah, before they think we're out off or minds." Sam said.

"Already passed that." Mason said being sarcastic and they sat down. Another girl got onstage and started to sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

"Wow." Carly said.

"What never saw people support Pluto before?" Mason snapped at her and looked at Rachel that seems bored. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just bored." Rachel said and sighed.

"We should see what food they have here." Freddie said.

"What smells like vanilla?" Mason said.

"My perfume." Rachel said.

"Oh." Mason said. "It smells good." Mason started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Don't do that." Rachel said and Mason stopped, then couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible will happen between them.

"Ok." Mason said and tried to brush the feeling away.

"So. What do you think of the nachos?" Freddie said.

"They're good." Rachel said in a bored tone and some other girl started to sing E.T by Katy Perry.

"Well then." Freddie said startled by her sudden bored tone.

"I spilled soda on my laptop." Mason said trying to get Rachel to smile.

"That's bad then." Rachel said keeping her bored tone.

"Smile." Mason said. "Smile." Mason repeated trying to get Rachel to smile.

"That's annoying." Rachel said keeping her bored voice and Mason got offended at that.

"Did your mom ground you for being late to her class again or something?" Mason said.

"No." Rachel said.

"Ok." Mason said and tried to think of something. "Are you being a Mrs. Grumples?"

"Just leave me alone right now." Rachel said and Mason tried not to let that hurt him.

"Ok." Mason said keeping the tears in his eyes from falling. "So how weird is this song?" Mason tried to keep his voice from cracking, doing a good job.

"Very." Carly said and a spotlight started moving around.

"Ok. We're going to chose two people to sing a random song." The man at the laptop on the corner stage said, then the spotlight rested on Freddie and Rachel. Rachel and Freddie looked at each other.

"Ok." Freddie said nervously and the two walked on the stage. They grabbed the microphone and then guitar music started to play.

(Freddie)

_I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought hey, 'you know this could be something.'_

Carly and Sam is shocked to see that Freddie could sing well.

(Freddie)

_Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it takes my breath away._

Freddie smiled, knowing that was true about his and Rachel's relationship.

(Freddie)

_And now I'm left with nothing._

(Both)  
_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already gotten me undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one._

The music kicked in and Freddie looked at Mason that has his head down, than saw something drip on Mason's hand.

(Rachel)

_I remember every look upon your face._

(Freddie)

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing. _

(Both)

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's ok. I'm finally now believing. That maybe it's true that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one._

Freddie looked at Mason to see if he's ok and the audience is started to clap along to the beat.

(Freddie)

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life my life and I thought 'hey.'_

(Both)

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one. There's so much to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking ooh, I can't live without you. Cause baby two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but I figured out with all that's said and done. Two is better than one. Two is better than one._

After the song ended everyone is cheering, clapping, and whistling. Mason whipped his eyes to get the tears out and he clapped forcing a smile on his smile. Rachel and Freddie walked down the stairs. The couple walked to the table and sat at their chairs.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing." Carly said to Freddie.

"Thanks." Freddie said and looked at Mason whose eyes is looking down interested in him thumb-wrestling by himself. The group is having a very awkward conversation due to the man playing Running Away by AM.

Later:

Mason, Rachel, Freddie, and Kate is in Kate's brother Ethan's car. Rachel's head is resting on Kate's shoulder asleep. Mason got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Kate's brother looked at Mason.

"No slamming my car doors." Kate's brother Ethan said and Mason rolled his eyes. Mason walked to his Aunt Maggie's house and walked in. Rachel woke up startled by the slam and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry Kate." Rachel said and Ethan started to drive ahead.

"Next stop Freddie's house." Ethan said.

"So, why were you being so mean to Mason?" Kate said.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel said looking at Ethan and Freddie.

* * *

A/N: Poor Mason. His girlfriend was being mean to him. I do not own Two is Better than One by Boys Likes Girl featuring Taylor Swift.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's POV

I walked to my apartment, my clothes wrinkly and I hate what happened at Kate's house. I was about to walk in my apartment and Carly came out of her apartment.

"Who was that one girl at Karaoke Jam?" Carly asked.

"Which one?" I joked.

"The one sitting next to you." Carly said in that sicking sweet voice that made me want to vomit.

"That was my friend Kaitlin." I said. "But I call her Kate for short."

"Then can I call her Kate." Carly said. Ugh, she doesn't know Kate, why does she get to call her Kate? She only is called Kate by people who knows her, and I guess I got to know her way to much.

"She only lets people who knows her call her Kate." I said. "I got to talk to my mom about something." I went in my apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Carly's POV

I just stood there in the hallway and Freddie closed the door to his apartment.

"Mom I need to tell you something!" I heard Freddie yell from inside his apartment and I was about to go in my apartment.

"You did what!" I heard Freddie's mom yell from the apartment. "I forbid you from seeing this girl!" Freddie's dating someone? Since when? And why didn't he tell me and Sam?

"It was an accident!" I heard Freddie yell at his mom and I walked in my apartment even more confused. Sam looked at me.  
"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Sam said.

"No. I heard Freddie's mom yelling that he is not allowed to see some girl anymore." I said.

"So Freddie has a nerdy girlfriend. Now mama has some insults for those two." Sam said and I stared at her. I now wanna know what Freddie had to speak to his mom about.

"He needed to speak to his mom. And that seemed to be very important." I said getting worried.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I'm sitting in my room very upset and worried. Upset because my mom is trying to control my love life and worried because Kate might be carrying my kid. I took out my phone and texted Kate.

**R u pregnant?** I texted worried and waited.

**No.** Kate replied and I sighed in relief that she isn't.

**Sorry 4 u no almost getting u pregnant.** I replied and waited for her reply.

**It's ok. **Kate replied and I really hate what happened at Kate's house.

* * *

A/N: Hope you get the idea of what at Kate's house and shame on Freddie.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

Freddie is looking around for Mason to see if he's there and didn't find him.

_That's weird._ Freddie thought. _This always happens once every year in the same month and day._

"Hey Freddie." Carly said breaking Freddie out of his thoughts. "Who are you looking for at the door?" Carly smiled thinking that Freddie was waiting for Kate.

"One of my friends." Freddie said thinking, _hopefully Mason will show up._ Freddie looked at the door and Rachel walked up to Freddie worried.

"Have you seen Mason?" Rachel said worried and chewed on her lower lip.

"No. He always does this. Never show up on the same day and month every year." Freddie said and Rachel looked at the door even more worried. Rachel started to tremble out of worry.

"I hope he's ok." Rachel said trying not to cry and Freddie looked at her. "I texted him five times and he never replied. I better get to class before my mom yells at me for being late." Rachel turned around to leave and Freddie stopped her.

"The other day why were you being mean to Mason?" Freddie asked.

"My little sister is in the hospital and I was just worried that she won't make it." Rachel said.

"Have you seen Kate?" Freddie said.

"She texted me that she threw up after eating breakfast." Rachel said. "Then she had a craving for pickles and bean dip."

"She wanted to eat pickles, then eat the bean dip." Freddie said confused.

"No she said wanted to dip the pickles in the bean dip and then eat it." Rachel said.

"I have one strange girlfriend." Freddie said.

"I have one strange boyfriend whose tradition is to skip school on this day, month, and every year." Rachel said and left. Freddie wondered what goes on in Mason's mind to make him ditch school.

* * *

Freddie, Rachel, and Kate walked in Freddie's apartment. Mason is sitting in the kitchen wearing full black and is staring at the ground with a blank expression. Freddie's mom Marissa is making something and the three walked in surprised to see Mason.

"When did you get here?" Freddie said.

"I was here all day." Mason said.

"Why?" Kate said and started to look through the fridge.

"Anniversary." Mason said and shrugged.

"Anniversary? What anniversary? I didn't know you got married." Freddie said and Mason looked at Freddie, his face saying what the fuck?

"I'm not married." Mason said, then looked at Kate that's eating chips and ice cream. Mason looked at Freddie.

"Then what is the anniversary?" Kate said, her mom full of chips and ice cream.

"My parents are dead. Died in a car accident. That truck ran a red light and crashed into the car. They didn't make it because the police and ambulances didn't show up in time. I was at home watching TV and the police old me that my parents are dead. My Aunt Maggie got custody of me." Mason said trying not to cry and the others felt sorry for him.

"Well we do live in a time were pizza comes faster than police and ambulances." Rachel said trying to make Mason smile and he just looked at her with the same blank expression. Rachel sat next to Mason.

"So you live with your Aunt Maggie." Kate said and Mason looked at Kate to see her eating pickles and ice cream. Mason looked like he was about to say something and decided against it. Mason looked at the floor seeming to be interested in the floor pattern.

* * *

A/N: I hope you know what Kate's strange eating habits is about. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is after the web show.

* * *

No one's POV

Sam and Carly went to the door to see Mason that's about to go in the studio. The two left and Mason walked in to see Freddie putting the camera and wires away. Freddie looked at Mason.

"Can I tell you something?" Mason said.

"Sure." Freddie said and Mason looked at him. Mason was about to tell Freddie something and then looked like he chickened out.

"My Aunt Maggie talked me into getting a tattoo." Mason said.

"Really?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Mason said and raised his jacket sleeve showing a white skull and cross-bones outlined in black. Freddie looked at it.

"Awesome." Freddie said and raised his hand up for a high-five. "Up top." Mason was about to high-five him back but then became serious. "Knock it off."

"Knock what off?" Freddie said.

"Never mind." Mason said becoming annoyed know. "If I were you I'll be worried about Kate."

"What happened to her?" Freddie said worried. Carly and Sam is watching through the door and listening. Carly and Sam looked at each other then through the glass.

"She didn't do nothing. You did." Mason said.

"What did I do?" Freddie said confused.

"Because of you, she's having weird food habits, then throwing up later." Mason said.

"So." Freddie said.

"I talked to my Aunt Maggie about it." Mason said.

"So how is she?" Freddie said changing the subject.

"Fine. Now stop changing." Mason said

"So Kate sometimes has weird eating habits." Freddie said.

"I heard that pregnant women eats pickles and ice cream." Mason said and Freddie is disgusted.

"So Sam has weird eating habits." Freddie said.

"Dude she's addicted to food." Mason said.

"Ok." Freddie said.

"Have you ever notice that her stomach is you know...getting larger?" Mason said.

"Kinda." Freddie said know worried. "Maybe she's getting fat."

"I feel like I'm talking to a tractor." Mason said getting really annoyed.

"That's offensive to tractors everywhere." Freddie said.

"Ugh." Mason said and slapped Freddie's head. "Focus."

"So what are you saying?" Freddie said.

"I'm saying you got Kate pregnant." Mason said and the two girls gasped. The boys in the studio looked towards the door not to see anyone. They looked at each other confused.

"No I didn't. She texted me that I didn't." Freddie said uneasily.

"She probably lied to you, that way you won't worry." Mason said.

"Well it didn't work and now I'm worried." Freddie said.

"Look on the bright side, at least you can name your kid." Mason said.

"What if she plans on getting an abortion?" Freddie said and anger flashed in Mason's eyes.

"I will talk some sense into her. Getting an abortion means killing an innocent life that's barely born which is killing with mercy...and evil." Mason said.

"Yeah. I bet you do know mercy. Considering the fact that you and your ex-girlfriend got it a fist fight." Freddie said and Mason looked at him.

"We were going through a bad break-up." Mason said. "Which was stupid because I don't know why we were breaking-up either." Freddie shrugged. "Every time wee come close to each other, we start arguing, which the football team and cheerleaders has to break up the fights." Mason thought about it and looked at Freddie. "Do you know why we were breaking-up?"

"No. I bet she doesn't know either." Freddie said. "Maybe Rachel knows." Mason stared at him.

"You seriously thinking that I should ask Rachel that? If I did she'll probably think I'm not over Candace." Mason said. "Then she'll be even more pissed off at me."

"Her little sister is in the hospital and Rachel is wonder that she won't make it." Freddie said and Mason nodded understanding.

_How does Mason know that Kate is pregnant?_ Freddie thought confused and they looked at each other confused.

"How do you know that Kate is pregnant?" Freddie asked.

"I saw the signs that she is. Especially her stomach is getting bigger." Mason said and was about to leave. Freddie looked at Mason.

"Wait." Freddie said and walked to the door. "Stop spying on us!" Freddie punched the door with the side of his fist. Sam and Carly stumbled in.

"We weren't." Sam lied.

"How much did you hear?" Mason said not believing Sam.

"Everything." Carly said upset. "That girl Kate is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Me and Kate, Mason and Rachel was on a double date." Freddie said.

"Oh. Sorry. We didn't know." Carly said.

"How long were you and Kate dating?" Sam said.

"About five months." Freddie said and Mason shrugged.

"You promised no more secrets." Carly said and Mason rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't have to tell you everything. It's his life not yours." Mason said. "I don't tell my friend everything." The other tree looked at him. "Sometimes. Not all the time."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending and not much drama. Should I write a Mason and Rachel romance chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

Freddie is standing at the counter and Carly along with Sam is talking to Freddie.

"So Kate is your girlfriend?" Sam said.

"Yeah. For five months." Freddie said.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam said and Freddie rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Nothing." Freddie said.

"Well she's a nerd. So there's nothing wrong with that." Sam said.

"Just because she's takes honor classes doesn't make her a nerd." Freddie said.

"So Kate's pregnant. What are you guys going to do with the baby?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." Freddie said.

"Where's your friend?" Sam said and Freddie shrugged.

"I don't know." Freddie said and thought about where Mason could be at.

* * *

Mason is walking down a sidewalk and Rachel ran after him. The girl grabbed Mason's arm and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"Nothing." Mason said and walked down the sidewalk upset. Rachel followed him and pulled him in an alley. Rachel looked at Mason.

"Tell me." Rachel said and Mason looked at her.

"Why should I? You don't trust me enough to tell me that your little sister is in the hospital. I heard it from four guys who barely knows you and from Freddie." Mason said and leaned against the wall. Mason slide to the ground trying not to cry. Rachel did the same and looked at her boyfriend.

"Sorry. I was just upset." Rachel said.

"So you decide to tell guys about your problem, other than me. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Mason said and looked down trying not to cry.

"How does that make you feel?" Rachel asked.

"Like I'm not capable of comforting my girlfriend." Mason said and saw two tears drip on his shirt.

"Sorry." Rachel said.

"Saying 'sorry' doesn't take anything back." Mason said. "Why were you being mean to me?"

"I guess I just needed to be alone for awhile." Rachel said and Mason looked at the ground.

"You should have told me. I would've understand." Mason said and wiped his tears away.

"I'm-" Rachel said and Mason looked at her angry. "Never mind. I don't know why I was being, you know witch." Mason knew that Rachel never says bad words because it makes her feel bad if she did.

"I guess you thought you should be angry at a person closer to you." Mason said and Rachel hugged him. Mason broke down crying on Rachel's shoulder.

* * *

Mason's POV

I don't know what came over me to cry like that. I never cried before, not even at my parents' funeral, because I felt like I needed to show everyone that I was strong and that I wasn't going to break down.

I felt bad that I didn't cry there like everyone else and I wasn't going to cry over the man who killed my parents anyway.I hugged Rachel tightly and cried the tears that I held in for thirteen years. I've been told that I never cried since I was three years old.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I patted Mason's head and found it weird, because it's usually the boyfriends that comforts their girlfriends. I never saw Mason like this before and it was a whole new experience that he probably never explored before. I ran my fingers through his hair and just held onto him. I pushed him away and he let go of me. I wiped the tears away and I looked at him.

"Sorry. I got your shirt wet." Mason said and wiped my shoulder, as if to get rid of the tear stains that he left behind.

"It's ok. It's washable." I said and Mason kissed my cheek. A cheek kiss? Really? I get that from my mom. Sorry if I sound kiss-deprived, I don't mean to. I mean it's just that most of the time he kisses me on the cheek and it bothers me. I pressed my lip on Mason's and later it turned in a make-out session. Which is weird because we're in an alley. Oh well at least I have Mason with me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been working on this, then on my unpublished story, and on my other story.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV

Rachel, Mason, Freddie, Carly, and Sam is in Carly's apartment. Freddie is holding a notebook with names written on it and Mason is sitting on a chair playing a Game Boy.

"I came up with some girl names, Sky, Rain, and Thunder." Mason said.

"Any boy names?" Freddie said.

"Fire and Lightning." Mason said.

"Any normal names?" Freddie said.

"Normal names?" Mason said confused like he never heard of names like Bob or Vanessa. Kate walked in and looked at them.

"What are you guys up to?" Kate said.

"Coming up with names for our kid." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I was thinking of getting an abortion." Kate said.

"What?" Carly, Sam, Rachel, and Freddie said in unison.

"Are you out of your mind woman?" Mason said louder than Sam.

"No I am not man." Kate snapped back at Mason almost as loud as Mason.

"Why won't you keep your kid? It's like a nice bundle of joy." Mason said. "Not that I would know."

"Then get Rachel pregnant." Kate said and Mason turned to Rachel that's reading Camp Confidential, Natalie's' Secret. Rachel didn't tear her eyes from her book.

"Think about getting me pregnant, I'll slap the living night and daylights out of you." Rachel said and Mason turned to Kate as if to say 'see.'

"Come on woman. Think about it. You're killing a human life." Mason said. "Don't you hate it when people kill an innocent life?"

"Yeah, man." Kate said.

"Woman, that's what your planning on doing. Killing an innocent life." Mason said.

"But taking care of a baby might be so hard, man." Kate said.

"You're parents or Freddie's mom will take care of your kid, while you're at school woman." Mason said and Rachel looked at them.

"You're right, man." Kate said.

"Why are you two talking like hippies?" Rachel said confused and feeling left out.

"My Aunt Maggie dated a truck stop hippie." Mason said and Sam is disgusted.

"Ewe." Sam said and Mason nodded. Mason looked at Kate.

"Are you planning on keeping your baby?" Mason said hopefully and Kate nodded.

"Yeah." Kate said and smiled. Kate looked at Freddie. "It's such a good afternoon." Kate all of a sudden got angry and started to shake Freddie. "Look at what you did. I'm fat." Kate slapped Freddie and he looked at her very confused at the mood swing. "I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby." Kate smiled and sat down next to Freddie. Freddie looked at Mason very confused.

"You have to put up with her mood swings and weird food cravings for nine months." Mason said and Freddie nodded. Mason looked at Kate. "Where are you two going to live?"

"Uh." Freddie said.

"Are you going to move in with Kate and her parents or is Kate going to move in with you and your repulsive, nagging machine of a mother?" Mason said.

"I have to talk to my mom about that. But if Kate does move in I have to tell my mom not to give Kate tick baths and our kid." Freddie said and Mason is disgusted, then turned his attention to the Game Boy.

"Why do you want Kate to move in?" Mason asked.

"My mom won't let me move out." Freddie said.

"Ok. Have you told your mom that Kate is pregnant?" Mason said.

"Yeah. My mom freaked out." Freddie said.

"If Kate starts to go into labor who will take her to the hospital?" Mason said and Kate shrugged.

"I'll think of something." Kate said. "My mom might take me."

"What if you're at school and you go into labor?" Mason said.

"At month nine, I won't go. Principle Franklin knows about my pregnancy, so he'll understand. I hope." Kate said and Mason just stared at her trying to get the mental image of birth out of his head. Mason looked at the game and shuddered at that thought of that.

"So. Came up with any names?" Mason said.

"No." Carly said and Mason looked at her giving her a glare, like he wants to unscrew her head, then throw up down her neck. Mason looked at Rachel who is staring at him with a weird look, which made him very uncomfortable.

* * *

A/N: So here's another story. I'm running out of ideas. Next chapter I might write about why Rachel looked at Mason weirdly. I'm don't know much about pregnancies, I'll tell you that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A filler chapter and sorry for the long delay. I blame school for the delay.

* * *

No one's POV

Mason is laying on his bed listening to Overrated by Three Days Grace, upset that he broke up with Rachel, because she was flirting with a guy. Mason still remembers what happened.

Flashback

_Rachel and Mason is sitting on a bench studying. Mason looked at a ice cream parlor._

"_Look an ice cream parlor." Mason said and Rachel smacked his arm._

"_Owe." Mason said and looked at Rachel. "What?" _

"_Pay attention." Rachel said and Mason looked at the book. Rachel looked at a boy and smiled at him in a flirty smile. "Sup." Mason looked at her knowing that he catched her flirting with guys for the tenth time and that was the finale time that he is going to let that side. Mason closed his book and stood up. Rachel looked at Mason._

"_What's wrong?" Rachel said. _

"_I think we should stay as friends." Mason said and Rachel's smile fell. Rachel blinked back tears. _

"_Yeah." Rachel said and they went sepreate ways._

End flashback

Mason wanted that flashback to go away and he sat up on his bed as someone knocked on the door. Mason's aunt Maggie walked in holding a bowl of soup.

_Even though she dates random men every week, she does care about me._ Mason thought and his aunt sat on his bed.

"Here's some soup." Maggie said and handed him the bowl of soup.

"Thanks." Mason said and grabbed the bowl. Mason moved the spoon around.

"So. I heard about you and Rachel." Maggie said.

"I know, we broke up." Mason said and heard the song I Don't Care by Apocalyptica go through his ear phones. The teen found that ironic, because he was thinking of Rachel and looked in the soup.

"Why?" Maggie said and Mason shrugged.

"Caught Rachel flirting with other boys." Mason said and saw tears drip in the soup.

"Hey don't worry. Maybe you guys weren't made for each other, like you and Candace." Maggie said.

"Do you know why me and Candace did break up?" Mason asked.

"No." Maggie said and Mason shrugged. Maggie left and Mason stared at the bowl of soup.

~!~

Mason is sleeping, and is having a strange dream.

*Dream*

_Mason is putting stuff in his locker, a couple walked up and he looked at them._

"_I heard that you and Rachel broke up. If you want, me and you go out." The girl said and Mason just stared at her, his expression saying what the fuck?_

"_Hey, um excuse me Brittney, me and you are going out like right now." The boy said and held up their _

_intwined hands. _

"_Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Brittney said and looked at Mason. "This will take a sec." The couple walked and the boy gave Mason a dirty look. Mason arched an eyebrow and grabbed a notebook which he doesn't even use. Mason saw Rachel walked up to him and she smiled at him in a flirty manner._

"_Hi." Rachel said and just smiled which began to creep Mason out. _

_What's with the creepy ass smile? Mason thought. _

"_What's with the smile?" Mason said and Rachel contuined smiling._

"_Smiles make the world go round." Rachel said not breaking a smile and seemed to smile more showing her teeth. Mason backed up finding the weird. _

"_I'm not kidding. You're smiling like Chesire Cat from Alice in WonderLand." Mason said and Rachel didn't stop smiling._

"_Cheer up Mason. There's no need to be in fear and you might be stuck here for a year." Rachel said and Mason stared at her._

"_Oh my god, you're so o__bnoxious_ a_nd weird." Mason said and ran off finding other people smiling at him like Rachel._

*End dream*

Mason woke up and saw Rachel standing there about to wake him up.

"What are you doing here?" Mason said and Rachel looked at him tears going down her cheeks.

"I had a feeling that you needed me." Rachel said and Mason just looked at her. Mason sat up and Rachel sat on his bed.

"Are you sure that's why you're crying?" Mason said and Rachel didn't say anything but broke down crying.

"I had a dream that you left me for some slut." Rachel said and Mason tried not to laugh at that.

"Why would I do that?" Mason asked and hugged Rachel. Mason felt her tense up a little and Rachel hugged him back.

"I love you." Rachel said without thinking and her eye's widened. Mason became shocked and gently pushed her away a little.

_Great, why did I say that? Now he's going to want to remain friends,_ Rachel thought upset and felt someone's lips on her lips. Rachel smiled and hugged Mason.

"I love you too." Mason said.

"Why break up with me?" Rachel asked, really hurt that she brought up the event.

"I don't know. I think since you were flirting with other boys, I felt you didn't love me." Mason said.

"Oh. S-" Rachel said and got caught off guard with Mason kissing her. Rachel kissed him back and Mason's lips left Rachel's.

"I told you, saying sorry doesn't take anything back." Mason said.

"Ok." Rachel said and kissed Mason. Mason kissed her back and his lips left Rachel's.

"So you had a dream I left you?" Mason said and chuckled.

"Yes. I was crying in that dream." Rachel said.

"I will never leave you for some slut." Mason said and kissed Rachel on her lips. Rachel eagerly kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for the delay. I felt like you needed a little look into Rachel and Mason's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I got a review saying that there isn't enough Sam and Carly in this story, so this is their take on everything. Mason, Freddie, Rachel, and Kate will talk to, but not as much.

* * *

No one's POV

Carly is making her special lemonade and Sam is watching TV.

"I think Frednub shouldn't have gotten Kate pregnant." Sam said.

"For some reason, Kate annoys me." Carly said. "Maybe because she think she is prefect."

"Yeah." Sam said. "I think Mason is a little to emontional, he shouldn't let anything hurt him that bad."

"I find Mason and Rachel's relationship really weird. I can't explain it." Carly said.

"I can't stand the way Rachel just gives Mason all these weird looks. It's like she wants something from him. I don't know what she wants from him." Sam said and Carly nodded.

"What some of my special lemonade?" Carly asked.

"No, gross." Sam said.

* * *

Freddie and Mason are working on a farm, for Mason's grandparents at night.

"And she has pink hair. That's unnatural." Freddie said and Mason rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Maybe she dyes her hair." Mason said.

"What about your and Rachel's relationship?" Freddie said.

"I'm not sure. It's weird. Last night I told her I loved her, but I think it because of lack of sleep." Mason said and Freddie nodded.

"Wow." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Mason said. "And when she gives me these strange looks, I think that she wants to kill me ." Mason said and Freddie just stared at Mason confused.

* * *

Rachel and Kate are talking.

"Mason gets emontional a little." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Half the time when Freddie talks to me about tech stuff, I tune him out." Kate said and Rachel shrugged.

"I told Mason I loved him, but that was probably because I wasn't thinking clearly at night." Rachel said and pointed at Kate's hair. "Why is your hair pink? It's unnatural."

"I dye my hair." Kate said. "To help fight off Breast Cancer." Rachel is impressed at that.

* * *

Carly and Sam is still talking about the others.

"Do you know why Kate's hair is pink, or is it nautral like that?" Carly asked.

"Her hair annoys me and I think she dyes her hair. Why pink? Why not red?" Sam said.

"Freddie is really getting serious over the whole baby thing." Carly said and looked at Sam.

"Well it is their kid." Sam said. "I mean why not get serious? Got any meat?"

"Fridge." Carly said and Sam walked to the fridge getting out a ham. "What is up with Mason and Rachel's relationship? I mean it seems somewhat strained. Like there's something wrong in their relationship. I can't explain it. It's really weird."

"They're relationship is weird. I mean Mason needs to stop being so emontional." Sam said.

"Yeah. But still, I wonder what's happening in their relationship." Carly said.

"Maybe he's not ready to date. I heard that he and his ex-girlfriend Candace got into a fist fight due to them breaking-up. Maybe he's not ready to date yet." Sam said.

"Maybe." Carly said. "Poor guy." Sam shrugged.

* * *

A/N: I really think that I should end this story really short, because running out of ideas and I'm not really sure where this story is heading anyway.


	11. Note

I'm postive that I'm going to end this story early. No sequals. I'm getting ideas for other stories. So enjoy this story while you can. Ok? Good.

Instead of using the names Mason and Rachel in my other stories, beside iAm seeing triple, I'll use different names, for those two, because you're probably tired of reading the same names.

So I'll think of some different names. Ok. Good.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't know anything about pregnancies anyway. I'm sure there will be no sequels to this story and sorry for the delay. Keep getting writer's block. I'm in a hurry to finish this so I won't add how Rachel went into labor.

* * *

No one's POV

Freddie, Sam, Carly, Mason, and Rachel are walking down a hallway.

"So she went into labor?" Mason said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Painful." Rachel said and they looked at her.

"You'll go into labor when you're an adult." Mason said and Rachel looked at Mason. Mason walked in a room where some vending machines is at and Rachel looked at the others.

"He'll be in there most of the day, knowing there's food in there." Rachel said and looked at the others.

Rachel is staring at Mason that was chewing gum at her loudly and obnoxiously. Rachel is disgusted at her ex-boyfriend's obnoxiousness.

"Can you stop that?" Rachel said.

"Why?" Mason said.

"It's bugging me." Rachel said and her ex started chewing the gum more loudly and more obnoxiously.

"Good." Mason said and blew a bubble in her face. Rachel turned her head to the side finding what Mason did cute. "You know you want some gum."

"What are you? Four?" Rachel said and Mason throw the gum away after it lost it's flavor.

"Four and a half." Mason teased and stared at Rachel's hand that ended up on his shoulder.

"I care about you, but you should see some mental help." Rachel said.

"I did." Mason said and Rachel looked at him.  
"When?" Rachel said.

"When I was four. The doctors said I was completely normal." Mason said still staring at Rachel's hand. "Can you remove your hand?" Rachel removed her hand.

"I think that doctor lied." Rachel said and Mason shrugged.

"I know that I'm weird." Mason said staring at her blankly and Sam just watched them. Sam shrugged and looked at Carly who is reading a magazine. Carly looked up and looked at Mason that's staring at Rachel with no emotion in his eyes. Mason looked away and took out the cards he brought with him. Mason looked at the cards and looked at Rachel. "Pick a card." Rachel grabbed a card and looked at it. Rachel looked at Mason. "Put it back." Rachel put the card back and Mason put the cards in the box.

"So what's my card?" Rachel said and Sam started coughing badly. A white folded card came out and Sam unfolded it. Sam showed Rachel and Mason.

"Is that your card?" Mason asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Do a favor for me, and don't make weird stuff come right out of my body." Sam said and threw the card away. Mason shrugged trying to think of others ways to do magic tricks. Mason looked at Carly that's looking at him confused.

"What?" Mason asked.

"Are you and this one girl named Malika somehow related?" Carly asked.

"No." Mason said and Carly nodded. "So where's Freddie?"

"Talking to Rachel." Sam said and looked at Mason that seems to be staring into space.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. I had no idea where this chapter went off to anyway and I don't know why I put that Mason knows how to do magic tricks anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Like I said, I'm in a hurry to finish this story, so sorry if things are a little rushed. And sorry for the delay. I'm now working on some unpublished stories.

* * *

No one's POV

Mason is sitting on a chair trying to ignore the girls talking and grabbed a magizine flipping through it. Rachel looked at Mason.

"Are you reading that fast of fanning yourself?" Rachel said and Mason looked at her.

"No. I'm just annoyed." Mason said.

"Why?" Rachel said.

"My aunt Maggie is wearing some bikini five sizes to small. I walked in my house seeing her wearing the bikini and I was thinking 'oh god, is she trying to punish me wearing that?' It was torture." Mason said.

"Join the club." Sam said and Mason shrugged.

* * *

Mason, Sam, Carly, and Rachel is looking at the TV that's playing Barney.

"I love you, you love me," Barney sang and the teens groaned in unison.

"This is torture." Rachel said and Mason turned to her.

"Will you kill me?" Mason said.

"No." Rachel said and Mason turned back to the TV.

"My eyes hurt." Mason said.

* * *

Mason, Rachel, Carly, and a nine year old girl are playing gold fish sitting on kid chairs around a square kid table

"Mason do have any queens?" Rachel asked staring at the cards.

"No. Go fish." Mason said and Rachel grabbed a card from the deck. Mason turned to Carly.

"Do you have any kings?" Mason asked and Carly gave him a card. Mason placed two kings together and placed them on the table. Mason turned the girl. "Do you have any fives?"

"Go fish." The girl said and Mason grabbed the card from the deck. The girl turned to Mason. "Do you have any two's?" Mason grabbed a card and handed it to her. "Yay." The girl turned to Carly. "Do you have any three's?"

"Go fish." Carly said and the four groaned.

"This game is boring." Mason complained.

"I know." The girl said.

"We could build a puzzle." Rachel offered and the rest agreed.

* * *

The group is building a hundred piece puzzle and a seventeen year old girl walked up.

"Come on Allie time to go." The teen said to the nine year old girl.

"Hi Allison." Mason said to the seventeen year old.

"Hi Mason." Allison said and left with her sister.

"How do you know her?" Rachel said.

"She's my nieghbor. I watch Allie's kitten for her when she's off to cheerleader practice." Mason said.

"Then how come her sister can't watch her kitten for her?" Rachel said, now getting jealous and mad.

"Allison's always with her boyfriend." Mason said confused.

"Oh." Rachel said, cooling down her temper.

_Geez, I think that song Not Ment to Be is more likely our song. _Mason thought bitterly and looked at Rachel that's staring at him.

"What?" Mason said.

"Nothing." Rachel said.

"I had a dream." Mason said looking at Rachel. "That you were pissed off at me and stabbed me with a big knife." Rachel looked at him weirdly and Mason just smiled.

"I would never stab you." Rachel said having a strange look in her eyes and Mason looked at her.

"Ok." Mason said slightly confused.

* * *

Mason has his head on Rachel's shoulder sleeping and Rachel didn't seem to care. Freddie walked in the waiting room.

"Come meet someone." Freddie said and waved them to follow him. Rachel shook Mason's head off her shoulder.

"Wake up." Rachel said and Mason shot his head up.

"All of the above." Mason said and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Huh."

"Come on." Freddie said and they followed him to a room. Katie is sitting there holding a baby girl with brown eyes in a pink blanket.

"Aw." Carly said looking at the baby.

"She is really pretty." Katie said admiring her daughter.

"Did you guys name it yet?" Rachel asked.

"We can't decide." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"How about you name it Prodigy." Mason said.

"Yeah. That seems like a good name." Freddie said and gently grabbed his daughter.

"How about a middle name?" Freddie said and kissed Prodigy's forehead gently. Mason thought about it and looked at the ground.

"How about Amy?" Mason said.

"Why that?" Kate said.

"It's my mom's name." Mason said.

"Oh." Kate said remembering what Mason told them.

"Prodigy Amy Benson." Freddie said and smiled. "It fits."

"Yeah." Kate said and the group walked over to look at the baby. They smiled and Rachel placed her head on Mason's shoulder smiling more. The teens smiled at the new baby girl.

"She really is adorable." Freddie said.

* * *

A/N: Probably a sucky ending. Sorry for the terrible long delay. I was working on unpublished stories. I will probably update published stories as fast as I can. I promise.


	14. Story?

Which story do you like better and should I write about? Here's some stories and plots ideas:

iThink my house is haunted-Freddie's friend's house is haunted. Freddie doesn't believe his friend Matthew, so to prove that Matthew's house isn't haunted Freddie stays the night on the weekend. When strange things start happening with Freddie around, Freddie starts to believe him. When Freddie finds out that Matthew has a step dad, will he try to get to the bottom of what happened to Matthew's dad?

iHave a brother-Freddie and his little brother Jason's dad died. Jason knows how his dad died, but won't talk about it. Freddie, Carly, and Sam wants to know how he died. Does Freddie's brother have a disablity, if he does what is it? Can Freddie figure it out what disablity his brother has?

* * *

A/N: Which one do you like better?


End file.
